You, Me And The Devil Makes Three
by canadianhannah
Summary: Abaddon won, and her first act was to kidnap and possess Dean Winchester. When Castiel meets her at the crossroads, however, the deal doesn't go quite the way any of them planned, as Abaddon reveals things that Dean would rather Castiel didn't know


Castiel heard the demon before he saw him. It was a light chuckle that sent shivers up his spine.  
"Castiel." The voice said, hissing on the 's'. Castiel swallowed.  
"Hello, Abaddon." He sneered.  
"Please, call me Dean." He said, emerging from the shadows. When Abaddon got her hands on Dean, the first thing she'd done was peel that anti-possession tattoo off of him. The second thing had been to jump into his meatsuit.  
"No. You're not Dean."  
"I'm 'Dean' enough to bring you here." He said, gesturing to the crossroads.  
"Give him back."  
"Or what?"  
"Or I'll murder you." Castiel growled. Abaddon laughed.  
"No you won't. That would involve killing pretty Dean, and you wouldn't want to do that, would you?" he asked, flicking his eyes to black. Castiel's grip slackened on the demon knife.  
"You know why you won't kill Dean?"  
"Enlighten me."  
"Because you're secretly curious. You know that I can read every thought he's ever had. You want to know what he thinks about you." Abaddon purred. Castiel ground his teeth.  
"He doesn't want me to tell you. He's yelling at me. Idiot boy." He sneered.  
"I don't care what he thinks. Let him go."  
"Really, Castiel? I'm surprised. Do you really not want to know what _disgusting, dirty, kinky _things are going through his mind? Even now."  
"You're being preposterous. Dean and I are friends."  
"he doesn't seem to think so. Shall I tell you what he wants?" Abaddon said, backing Castiel up against the wall. Even though he knew it wasn't Dean inside, he still felt himself getting aroused by how close Dean was to him.  
"No." Castiel said, but his voice was weak.  
"He wants to push you up against this wall, just like this. He wants to kiss your neck, bite you, mark you as his. He wants to suck and kiss every last inch of your skin." He said calmly.  
"Liar." Castiel hissed. Abaddon rolled his eyes.  
"I have better things to do than lie to you about the boner Deanie is getting over you right now." He said, stepping even closer to Castiel so there was almost no space between them. Without waiting for permission, Abaddon kissed Castiel slowly, his mouth – Dean's mouth – molding perfectly against Castiel, as if they were always meant to kiss each other. Castiel kept his mouth still, fighting the urge to kiss back. Even though he'd always wanted this, he couldn't let himself have it. He wanted his first kiss to be with _Dean, _not some demon.  
He didn't want this.  
He didn't-  
Oh fuck it.  
Castiel put his hands on Dean's face and pulled him in closer, surprising Abaddon somewhat. He took complete control over the kiss, spinning around so it was Abaddon, pressed against the wall as he ground his hardening cock into Dean's, making Abaddon whimper and moan. He smirked into Dean's mouth – if he could make a fucking _demon_ moan like that, he must be pretty good. Abaddon let his hands slide down Castiel's back, taking a firm grip on his ass and bringing him forward, closer to him, making it impossible to do anything but grind against each other. Both men were panting into each other's mouths, Dean's black eyes glaring intensely into Castiel's blue ones.  
"I can see why he likes you so much." Abaddon laughed breathily. Castiel clenched his teeth.  
"No. Dean has nothing to do with this. He doesn't want this."  
"Really? Because it feels like he does. Wanna know what he's screaming at me right now?"  
"No." Castiel snarled, his hips still bucking up into Dean's. Abaddon moaned before continuing.  
"He's telling me to stop. He doesn't like me touching you."  
"See?"  
"No, that's not what he means. His exact phrasing is: "get your hands off my Cas. Don't fucking touch him. He's mine, get the fuck off of him. Don't touch my Cas." _My Cas_. Has he ever called you that before?" Abaddon asked dreamily.  
"He-no. Never. You're lying." Castiel insisted. Abaddon sighed impatiently, kissing Castiel's neck and making him melt into his arms.  
"You're so pig-headed, Castiel. I'd probably be able to make you believe me, too, if you're fucking boyfriend weren't screaming in my head. It's distracting." Abaddon groaned, then her eyes widened.  
"Dean, dear? Why don't you just tell Castiel yourself?" she suggested, then winced – Castiel assumed that Dean was shouting at her.  
"He won't believe me if I do it.  
Don't you want him to know?  
Okay, here's the deal you little shit. I'll bend your boy over and fuck him until he bleeds unless you tell him, and you'll have to watch. How's that?  
…I thought you might say that." Abaddon smirked. He turned back to Castiel, a smile gracing his lips.  
"Dean's coming to talk to you." He closed his eyes, and when he re-opened them, they were the green that Castiel was used to.  
"Cas." He breathed. Castiel knew he had no reason to trust Abaddon, but something in him told him that this _was _Dean.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah, buddy. It's me." Dean panted.  
"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Castiel asked. It was then that the men realized that Castiel was still holding Dean against the wall. Neither of them made any inclination that they wanted to move, so they didn't.  
"No, she didn't. How about you? Are you hurt?"  
"No…I'm fine."  
"You shouldn't have come here, Cas. She'll kill us both."  
"I don't care. I needed to try."  
"I told you not to come after me." Dean snarled. Castiel, hesitantly, put a hand on Dean's face.  
"And I told _you _that we're family. I'll always come after you." He said softly. Dean was quiet for a moment, then hissed in pain.  
"What is it?" Castiel asked.  
"She…she's threatening me, that's all. Says I need to hurry up."  
"Hurry up with what?" Castiel asked desperately. Dean looked up at him with hurt, broken eyes.  
"Cas, do you not believe her?"  
"Believe her? Of course not. We're…family…" Castiel said, his voice wavering.  
"Fuck, Cas! No. She's…telling the truth. I _want _you, Cas. Exactly like she says I do. I want to push you against the wall and – _Ow! Fuck! I know, Abaddon, I'm doing it!_ – a-and kiss you until your lips bleed. I want t-to see you get on your knees in front of me and – _yes Abaddon, I know! Stop! –_ I just want you, Cas. I've always wanted you. I thought you knew." Dean panted. His eyes filled with tears, and Castiel became afraid of what Abaddon was doing inside his head.  
"She's just making you say that." Castiel sneered, not able to believe what he was hearing. Dean couldn't want him. He just couldn't.  
"No! Dammit, Cas. Don't do this, don't be so fucking stubborn. I want you. I've wanted you for years. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"  
"Because it's impossible. It's impossible that the one person in the world I want more than anything could want me too." Castiel said, glaring at Dean. Dean leaned in to kiss him, but his head was wrenched back, and his eyes returned to black. Dean was gone again.  
"That was emotional." Abaddon laughed, wiping his eyes mockingly.  
"Get out of him." Castiel snarled. Abaddon raised an eyebrow.  
"Or, you could just get inside him." Abaddon said, wiggling his eyebrows. Castiel felt like he was going to be sick.  
"You're disgusting."  
"Yeah, I know. Queen of Hell – being disgusting is kind of in the job description." He said nonchalantly.  
"I came here to make a deal, not to be tortured." Castiel hissed.  
"Tortured? I _helped _you, Castiel. Neither of you would have had the courage to say any of that, otherwise. I helped."  
"I don't care. It's unnatural. Things were fine the way they were."  
"Of course they were. Both of you feeling the same thing for each other and being too scared to tell? Sam knew. Sam always knew, always saw. He mentioned it to Dean a few times, but Dean awkwardly avoided the question. Every night – oh, he really doesn't want me to tell you this one. Every night, Dean would make sure everyone was asleep, and then he'd touch himself. Over you. He'd imagine you handcuffed to his bed while he rode your cock, or bent over in front of him with a gag in your mouth while he fucked you. He's really naughty, actually. More than you'd think. He'd put a hand over his pretty mouth and moan your name while he came. Looking through his thoughts is more like reading a porn magazine with you as the star. It's almost sickening, even for me." He laughed. "No wonder he was so good at torture in Hell."  
"Get out of him."  
"And if I don't?"  
"You can't have Crowley." Castiel whispered. Dean's eyes widened.  
"You'd give Crowley to me in return for your man?"  
"I'd give you anything in return for Dean."  
"Why?"  
"Stop. You're enjoying this too much."  
"Why would you sacrifice everything for Dean?"  
"Because I love him." Castiel said, looking deeply into Dean's eyes and hoping that, somewhere, Dean could see him. Abaddon wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
"Ew. Dean's getting all weepy now. If you're right, you can have him back, because being in his head is fucking exhausting."  
"I tied Crowley up and left him in one of the crossroads – I'm assuming you'll be able to know which one."  
"I'll probably be able to track him down, yes. Is that to keep me busy while you get Dean away?"  
"Of course."  
"Fine. If he's not there, I'll kill you both." Abaddon threatened. Castiel nodded.  
"I understand."  
"A kiss to seal the deal, then." He sighed, and leaned in, kissing Castiel softly. Castiel could feel the moment that Abaddon left Dean's body without even looking at the black smoke that rose above them. Dean gripped Castiel's arms and held him closer to him, tears running down his face.  
"Cas." He rasped, hugging him tightly. Castiel held Dean close to him.  
"It's okay, Dean. I'm here. I'm never leaving you." Castiel promised. Dean pulled out of the hug and kissed Castiel again, more softly than Abaddon did. Castiel looped his hands through Dean's jeans and yanked him forward, away from the wall.  
"I love you, Dean." He sighed, his forehead resting against Dean's. Dean looked up, tears clouding his eyes.  
"I need you." Dean whispered, but Castiel knew what he meant.


End file.
